


your bruises are pronounced (you deserve them)

by Anna_banana



Series: Not my Name [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, f1 2018 season, stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Christian always pronounces Daniel's surname wrong. Daniel has finally had enough.
Relationships: Christian Horner/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: Not my Name [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121130
Kudos: 17





	your bruises are pronounced (you deserve them)

**Author's Note:**

> this is separate from the other fics in this series. Set in 2018 (lockdown has been causing me to go through WIPs that no one asked for)

“Ricciiiiardo, Riciiiardo,” that’s the last thing he goddamn needs, Daniel can’t help but think to himself. His seasons gone to shit and rather than emphasise with him, Christian seems to purposefully aggravate him every time that they’re together. 

The team meeting goes on and on and his fists clench the table forcefully. He’s beginning to become concerned about the pronounced vein he feels pulsing on his forehead and Max flashes him a concerned look. His eyes track around the table and everyone looks away nervous. Christian on the other hand, looks him in the eye and smirks, mother-fucker.

At the end of the meeting Christian asks him to stay behind. Most people can’t leave fast enough, hasty to get away from what is sure to be an awful confrontation. Max lingers but is shooed away by his dad. Daniel resolves to text him later.

Christian locks the meeting room door and Daniel wonders whether the season has been bad enough that the older man actually _wants_ to be killed. He has a feeling however that the door has been locked for a different reason entirely.

The two stand in silence, gazes locked neutrally and it’s such a contrast to the way they are normally, the two men usually fighting for control of a conversation with grins on their faces.

“What do you want from me?” Daniel finally asks, too tired from the past few weeks to figure out whatever game is being played.

“I want you to win. I want you to punish me for not making that happen.”

Daniel would want to laugh if not for the stark amount of relief he feels at the statement. Anger and frustration have been building up for weeks and he’s struggled to find the release that he has needed, acutely aware of the rough edges not everyone appreciates.

“In here? Naughty,” Daniel says with a teasing tone. Both men are aware however that really it’s an option to back out, for Christian to change his mind. While Christian knows exactly what he wants he can’t help but feel relieved at the other man giving him an option.

“I’m the boss, I’m allowed to be naughty,” he says with a smirk. The smile falters and his breath hitches however when Daniel starts stalking towards him.

“You might be the boss but people can still punish you for that naughtiness,” the Aussie replies far more casually than anyone has any right to in this situation.

“Strip,” he continues and the other man hurries to comply, beginning to unbutton his shirt. 

Normally Daniel likes to be involved in this part of the proceedings. He resists the urge to help however, instead simply watching Christian take off his clothes with a calculating gaze. Apart from the occasional look down at what he’s doing, Christian also keeps his eyes on Daniel. Eventually Christian stands there completely naked, only a locked door between them and the rest of the team. Daniel considers taking his own clothes off. He decides against it however, instead simply rolling up his long sleeve slightly. Christian licks his lips in anticipation and it’s only then that Daniel realises exactly how much he wants this, needs this even. Rather than giving Christian any commands at this point, he decides to simply manhandle him. He spins Christian around, places his hands firmly on the table, grabs his hips so that his arse sticks out. His hand skims over it teasingly, making it perfectly clear what he wants to do without having to say a word, Christian gives no objections. If anything, his quiet but hitched breaths, are the complete opposite of objection. 

“You can stay quiet can’t you?” Daniel feels the need to ask. “Because if not, you know I’ll have to stop.”

“I can be quiet,” Christian says.

A moment later- “I can be good.”

Daniel smirks and decides not to respond.

The first smack comes without warning. It’s not a particularly hard hit but the shock makes it feel more painful than it actually is. Christian gasps slightly before swallowing the rest of the sound. He doesn’t want anyone to hear them, he also wants to be good, just like he promised.

The next round of smacks come in a procession, whilst where Daniel hits and the tempo is altered, it’s still easier to keep quiet now he’s prepared for the sharp burn. Christian can’t help but feel grateful that he hasn’t been asked to count the hits. He has the sense that he would be incoherent and fail miserably. After an unknown amount of time, probably not long at all, Daniel stops. His hand pulls away from Christian’s arse and instead sits on the scruff of his neck, squeezing lightly. 

“I- there is supplies in my trouser pockets,” Christian says.

It causes Daniel to let out a dark chuckle.

“Well aren’t you a fucking boy scout,” he jokes, before letting go of Christian to grab the lube and condom.

By this point, Daniel is feeling impatient, he opens the lube packet quickly, most of it going on his fingers instead of the floor. 

Any other day, Christian would think of the prep as just a bit too fast, a bit too rough. Today, it’s exactly the way he needs it. Just as he considers asking (begging) Daniel to get on with it, the Aussie removes his fingers before dealing with the condom. Some excess lube is wiped on Christian’s shoulder, he grimaces but doesn’t complain.

Daniel enters him quickly but gives him a moment to get settled. Christian thinks he’s going to end up with a cut on his lip. He keeps having to bite it hard, trying to prevent any noises from escaping him. Daniel grabs his hips, using them to control his movement. The grasp is firm and Christian is fairly sure he’s going to have bruises later. He’s no longer in a state of mind where that thought bothers him. Daniel’s strokes are fast and deep, he grunts into Christian’s ear. It pleases the older man that clearly Daniel is also struggling to stay silent. Every couple of strokes or so, Daniel’s jeans scrape against Christians bare legs, the jeans clearly having been shoved down just far enough for Daniel to get his cock out. 

Normally Christian would find the chafing feel of clothes irritating, in this office setting however, he can’t help but find it erotic. 

After a few minutes Daniel’s strokes speed up, become more shallow. After a few desperate thrusts like this he comes, biting Christian’s shoulder hard as he does so. The bite hurts. Christian is painfully close to coming himself. There’s no way to handle himself however, still clinging onto the table for balance and clearly Daniel has no interest in helping him out either. 

Daniel is breathing deeply in his ear, still coming down from his orgasm. It’s only when he begins to get sensitive that he decides to pull out and deal with the condom. As Daniel does that, Christian begins to move so that he can touch himself. His hand stills however when he hears Daniels’ voice.

“Ah ah ah, hands off,” Daniel says.

Christian hesitates for a moment, when he sees the hard glare on Daniel’s face however he reluctantly does as he’s told. 

“You’re not really good are you, you were purposely pissing me off so that this would happen.”

Christian opens his mouth, desperate to deny it. He stays silent, knowing that Daniel would see right through his lie. Before speaking again, Daniel buttons himself up, and fixes his shirt, which had bunched up slightly.

“Seeing as you have started to behave, I imagine I’ll let you come next time we do this.” 

With that comment, Daniel heads to the door, unlocks it and goes. He leaves Christian in the office, door shut behind him. For a moment Christian just stares at the door, still close to the edge and trying to regain control of himself. 

Seconds later, he remembers something. The door hasn’t been locked behind Daniel. He swears, and quickly locks it, letting out a sigh of relief as soon as he has done so. 

After a couple of minutes, Christian goes to get changed, after all, he still has to face the rest of the day, as much as he might not want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for my sins x 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at bottasvaltteri


End file.
